KND: Aftermath :: Part 1 :: Operation: REVENGE
by Pinkamena666
Summary: Sector V gains a new operative; Numbuh 187. He gets turned into a teenager while saving Numbuh 5 from Cree Lincoln. After being sentenced to be decommissioned, he breaks out. He then teams up with Cree and the two attempt to put an end to the KND forever!
1. Prologue

Operation: R.E.V.E.N.G.E.  
>(Really Evil Villain with Experimental New Gravitational Energy)<p>

It was just another day at the Kids Next Door Moon Base. Numbuh 362 was just recruiting another operative.  
>"State your name." said Numbuh 362.<br>"John Madison, sir."  
>"Well, John. You shall now be known as Numbuh 187. Report to Section V for duty. They know you're coming."<br>"Section V? Isn't that led by..."

"Numbuh 1. What's going on?" asked Numbuh 5.  
>"We're getting a new member." said Numbuh 1.<br>The team was standing outside their ship. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescumabob).  
>"A new member?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"Who is it?" asked Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 6?"  
>"No. Numbuh 187."<br>"187?" asked Numbuh 5. "Isn't he the newest operative?"  
>"Numbuh 362 told me he's very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. " said Numbuh 1.<br>"I'll bet." said Numbuh 5 sarcastically.  
>"Here he comes now." said Numbuh 1.<br>They stared down the hangar, watching Numbuh 187 approach.  
>"Section V?" asked 187.<br>"Yes." said Numbuh 1. "You must be Numbuh 187. Welcome to the team."

They boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and headed off on their mission.  
>"Have you been briefed on our mission, 187?" asked Numbuh 1.<br>"Numbuh 362 said something about a former Kids Next Door member in possession of a device that turns you into a teenager."  
>"Yes." said Numbuh 1. "This former operative is Numbuh 11 and she plans to use the device to turn Kids Next Door operatives into teenagers."<br>Numbuh 187 nodded. "So they'll be forced to be decommissioned."  
>"Correct. We must stop her at all costs." said Numbuh 1.<p>

They landed the ship near the base where Numbuh 11 was last seen. The team pulled out their T.H.U.M.P.E.R.s (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle).  
>"Everybody be ready." said Numbuh 1. "She could be anywhere."<br>"If she's still here." said Numbuh 2.  
>"I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying to kick some butt." Numbuh 4 said a little loudly.<br>"Shh." Numbuh 5 hushed. "You'll give away our position."  
>They continued on a little longer until they came to a branching hallway.<br>"Let's split up, team." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"Is that really the best thing to do?" asked Numbuh 187.<br>"It's the best way to locate Numbuh 11. Now split up. Numbuh 2 will go Numbuh 3. Numbuh 187 will go with Numbuh 5. And Numbuh 4 is with me. Split up, team."  
>The team split up and went down the three different hallways.<br>"You sure you can handle this?" asked Numbuh 5.  
>"I'm new." said 187. "Not weak."<br>"We'll see."  
>The two continued on when Numbuh 187 disappeared.<br>"Uh... Numbuh 187?" asked Numbuh 5. "Where'd you go?"  
>Then a voice spoke up and it was NOT Numbuh 187's.<br>"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister." said Numbuh 11 dropping down from the ceiling, holding what looked like a ray gun. "How's it going, Abigail?"  
>"Better than you're doing, Cree."<br>"It'll be such a joy turning you into a teenager. Then we can hang out all the time." said Numbuh 11 (or Cree) sarcastically.  
>"Like that's ever gonna happen." said Numbuh 5 (or Abigail).<br>She fired a Teddy Bear at Cree.  
>"Really?" asked Cree. "A Teddy Bear?"<br>"Probably wasn't the best choice." she said throwing away the T.H.U.M.P.E.R.. Cree took her turn and aimed the device. Just then, Numbuh 187 emerged from the shadows behind Cree. He slid in front of Cree and grabbed the device.  
>"What the... Who are you?" asked Cree.<br>"Names's John. But you can call me 187."  
>"You must be a new operative."<br>"Yeah. So?"  
>"So you have a lot to learn." said Numbuh 11, letting go of the device, slid under 187, and kicked him in the back. He hit the wall and dropped the "Age Enhancer". Cree quickly reached out and grabbed it. "It was a nice try, though."<br>"How many times do I have to say this? I'm new. Not weak."  
>He rolled out of the way just as Cree fired the gun. He quickly stood up and delivered a blow to Cree's hand. She dropped the device and 187 grabbed her arm. He threw her into the wall near Numbuh 5. Cree stood up and looked at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 187 grabbed the Age Enhancer and aimed it at Cree.<br>"Are you dumb? I'm already a teenager." Cree said. She turned to Numbuh 5 and threw a punch. Numbuh 5 caught the punch and delivered a kick that knocked Cree backwards.  
>"That's enough!" yelled Cree. "Give me the gun, John. You can't use it on me anyways."<br>"Maybe not. But I can always do this." He raised the gun in his hands, preparing to smash it against the wall.  
>"187, wait!" yelled Numbuh 5.<br>"For what?"  
>"If you destroy it at such a close range, you'll be turned into a teenager!"<br>"Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
>"Here's an idea." said Cree.<br>She grabbed the teddy bear off the ground and threw it at Numbuh 187. He dropped the gun... again. As soon as she threw the bear, she kneed Numbuh 5 in the stomach, and dove for the Age Enhancer. She knocked 187 down, grabbed the device, and aimed it at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 187 looked over at Numbuh 5. When he saw that there was no way she could dodge the attack, he knew what had to be done. Just as Cree pulled the trigger, 187 intercepted. He was engulfed in a blue energy.  
>"What?" yelled Cree.<br>When the energy cleared, 187 was a teenager. He grabbed Cree and threw her into the wall, knocking her out. Numbuh 5 slowly stood up and walked over to 187.  
>"Hey. Thanks." she said.<br>"Don't mention it."  
>"I guess we should take her to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., along with the device." said Numbuh 5.<p>

Back on the ship, 187 sat in a chair towards the back. Cree was tied up in a chair next to him. He was in charge of watching her. When they got some air, Numbuh 1 walked over to Numbuh 187.  
>"I wanted to say thanks for saving Numbuh 5. We couldn't afford to lose her. She's been with us for a long time."<br>"But you can afford losing me, right? 'Cause I'm new?"  
>"What?" asked Numbuh 1, sounding shocked.<br>"I have to be decommissioned now, right?"  
>"I'm afraid so. I wish it wasn't like this but it is."<br>"There's no way I can stay?" asked 187. "I mean I sacrificed my childhood."  
>"And your sacrifice shall be remembered forever, 187. But I'm afraid the Code of the KND states that when a kid becomes a teenager, he'she must be decommissioned immediately. I'm sorry." he said, walking away.<br>Numbuh 5 approached him next.  
>"I won't forget you." she said.<br>"But I'll forget you." he said. "Right?"  
>"Yeah." she said, sounding a little sad. "Look. I'll see if I can talk Numbuh 362 into letting you stay, okay?"<br>"Yeah. Thanks." he said.  
>"A favor for a favor, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, I'll see ya later."<br>"See ya." said 187, as Numbuh 5 left.  
>"Well, looks like your friends are gonna abandon you." said Cree, waking up.<br>"Shut it, Cree. Numbuh 5's gonna see if she can talk 362 into letting me stay."  
>"You honestly think they're gonna let you stay? This is exactly what happened to me. I had to escape from the Kids Next Door Moon Base before they could decommission me and erase my memory. I'd advise you to do the same." 187 acted like he wasn't listening, but he was. "If you let me go, I'll help you."<br>"I don't think that's gonna happen." said 187.  
>"If you get me sent to prison, you'll regret it. Ya hear me?"<br>"I hear you. But I'm not listening."  
>"What? That makes no sense."<br>"Sure it does."  
>"Moon Base coming into view." said Numbuh 2.<br>"Prepare for approach." said Numbuh 1. He looked back at 187 and Cree. "Keep watching her. We're almost there."  
>"You see? He demands respect, but doesn't give it."<br>"I said 'shut it', Cree."  
>"Hey, I'm just sayin'."<br>"Well, I don't care what you have to say."

They landed the ship and brought Cree to Numbuh 362.  
>"Well, well, well. Numbuh 11. Haven't seen you in a while." said Numbuh 362. She turned to Numbuh 86. "Take her to the prison."<br>"Yes, sir." said Numbuh 86 happily. "Let's go, 11." She got two other guards to assist in bringing Cree to prison.  
>"Don't let them do this, John!" Cree yelled back. "You'll pay for this!"<br>"So. Numbuh 187. It seems the mission didn't go well. Care to explain your recklessness?"  
>"He wasn't being reckless, 362. He protected me from becoming a teenager." said Numbuh 5.<br>"He saved you?" 362 asked.  
>"Yeah. And I was wondering... since he did save me from Cree, would it be okay for him to stay?"<br>"No," said Numbuh 362. "He's a teenager now. He must be decommissioned."  
>"Can't you overlook the rules just this once?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"I'm sorry. I can't allow that." said Numbuh 362.  
>Two guards came over to escort 187 to the decommissioning room to have his memory erased. Sector V headed back to their tree house base. Numbuh 187 kept thinking about what Cree was saying. About escaping. He then felt a terrible rage build up inside of him. They were almost to the decommissioning room when Numbuh 187 dropped to the floor and knocked the guards over. He ran back to the hangar, using shadows as cover. The guards ran back to Numbuh 362.<br>"Sir. Numbuh 187 is escaping." said one of the guards.  
>"What?" Numbuh 362 yelled. "Again?"<br>A couple of nearby operatives tried to stop 187 but he took them all down easily. He hopped aboard an empty C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously Boasts Unbeatable Speeds) and took off back to Earth.

Back at the tree house, Numbuh 5 sat down at the table and did 3 walked over to her.  
>"Something wrong?" asked Numbuh 3.<br>"I don't know, Kuki. Guess I'm just thinking about Numbuh 187."  
>"The one they're decommissioning?" Numbuh 3 asked.<br>"It's not fair. He saved my life and he's being punished for it."  
>Numbuh 3 sat down with Numbuh 5 and the two just thought. Numbuh 3 was mostly thinking about Rainbow Monkeys. But Numbuh 5 was thinking about Numbuh 187.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Numbuh 187 was sitting in the front seat of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., thinking about previous events when the KND's space prison came into view.

Cree sat on the floor in her cell.  
>"Just wait till I get out of here." she muttered to herself.<br>A guard walked by but stopped when he saw Cree looking at him.  
>"Whatever you're thinking of doing, stop while you're ahead. You can't escape from here. It's been KND tested."<br>"We'll see." said Cree.  
>The guard continued his patrol. Almost as soon as the guard walked through a shadowed area, Cree heard a thud. Who emerged wasn't the guard.<br>"You?" yelled Cree. "What are you doing here?"  
>"What do you think? I'm bustin' you outta here." said 187, approaching the cell door.<br>"Why?" asked Cree. "After you let them take me here."  
>"Oh, come on."<br>"No. It's been two weeks." said Cree. "Where were you?"  
>"I was formulating a plan." said Numbuh 187.<br>"A plan?" said Cree, walking towards the cell door. She grabbed one of the bars with her left hand and leaned against the cell door. "Does it involve revenge against the Kids Next Door?"  
>"Yeah." said 187. "And I thought that since I was rescuing you anyway, I might as well ask you if you want in."<br>"So you were coming to rescue me anyway?" asked Cree. "Not because you needed me for your plan to work?" 187 nodded. "Count me in."  
>Numbuh 187 lips formed into a smirk.<p>

An alarm sounded and guards rushed the cell floor where Cree and 187 were. Cree and John both took down one guard after another and, occasionally, up to three at once. They fought their way back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and flew away from the moon base.

"Numbuh 362!" yelled Numbuh 86.  
>"What is it?" asked 362.<br>"It's 187, sir. He broke into the space prison and freed Numbuh 11!"  
>"Contact Sector V. Now!"<br>"Right!" said Numbuh 86.  
>She ran to the computerintercom and called Sector V.

Numbuh 1 ran to the communication screen and pushed a button.  
>"Numbuh 1 here."<br>The others joined him. Numbuh 86 appeared on the screen.  
>"We have an emergency! It seems that Numbuh 187 has broke into the space prison and freed Numbuh 11! The two were seen stealing a C.O.O.L.B.U.S.! Numbuh 362 wants you and your team to handle this situation. He was part of your team. He's your responsibility."<br>"Understood. Numbuh 1, out." The screen turned blank and he turned to his team. "You heard her. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

Cree sat down in the co-pilot's seat.  
>"So, what's the plan?" she asked.<br>"Ever hear of an experimental gravity weapon?"  
>"A couple times." said Cree. "When I was a Kid Next Door. I always thought it was a rumor."<br>"So did I. But when I widened my search, I found out that it's real and it's almost completed."  
>"So, how is it supposed to defeat those annoying Kids Next Door?" asked Cree.<br>"It's not."  
>"What?" Cree yelled. "Then why are we going after it?"<br>"Because it can help."  
>"Help?" Cree asked in a less yelling tone.<br>"How many times have you confronted the KND?" 187 asked.  
>"I lost count."<br>"But you failed all those times, right?"  
>"What are you tryin' to say? That I can't beat them?"<br>"No. I'm sayin'... Imagine if you had the power to control gravity. You could make it so those Kids Next Door couldn't even move by increasing gravity. Or you could make them float by decreasing gravity."  
>"I see. So once we get this energy, it will help us defeat them?"<br>"Exactly."  
>"I like that." Cree said. "I like the idea of pinning them to the ground. It will it so easy for us."<br>"Yes, it will. But first it must be finished. Then we can steal it."  
>"When's it going to be finished?"<br>"By the last report I read... tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it." Numbuh 5 said. "I just can't believe it."  
>Sector V was aboard a C.O.O.L.B.U.S. of their own. Numbuh 1 walked over.<br>"Something wrong, Numbuh 5?" he asked.  
>"I just can't believe how quickly 187 turned."<br>"I know. He was a good Kid." Numbuh 1 said. "We'll get Cree for this."  
>"Yeah? Then what?" she asked. "It won't reverse the effect. It won't bring him back."<br>An alarm sounded. Numbuh 1 went back to the front. Numbuh 5 didn't.  
>"Numbuh 2. Status report." Numbuh 1 said.<br>"The radar picked up another C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. What should we do?"  
>They were nearing another C.O.O.L.B.U.S. flying 50 feet above the ground.<br>"Approach it. Slowly." said Numbuh 1.  
>"What?" Numbuh 2 asked.<br>"If it flees, it's 187 and 11."  
>"Right." Numbuh 2 said with a smile. "Here we go."<p>

"We've got company." said Cree.  
>"Where?"<br>"To the right."  
>Numbuh 187 looked to the right and saw the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Cree was talking about.<br>"Great." said 187. "Just great."  
>Sector V's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. moved in closer. The cockpit was coming into view.<br>"It's Sector V!" Cree said.  
>"Sector V?" asked 187. "They found us pretty fast."<br>"Well... What are you gonna do?" Cree asked.  
>Numbuh 187 thought for a second and then said, "Hold on."<br>He reached over and tightened Cree's seatbelt. Sector V's C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was almost next to theirs. Numbuh 187 hit a button and their ship went into overdrive. It shot forward at incredible speeds.

"Quick, Numbuh 2! After them!" yelled Numbuh 1.  
>"Roger." said Numbuh 2.<br>He pushed the overdrive button and shot after 187 and Cree.

"I didn't know these could go so fast." said Cree.  
>"It's probably a new model." said 187.<br>"I hope this ship can take it." said Cree.

The two ships shot through the sky, dodging buildings and trees. After a few miles, Numbuh 1 spoke up.  
>"Numbuh 2. Cancel the overdrive."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Just do it."<br>"Okay." said Numbuh 2, questioningly.  
>Numbuh 2 hit the button again and the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. left overdrove mode.<p>

Numbuh 187's ship kept going.  
>"They stopped." said Numbuh 187. "They gave up."<br>"No." said Cree. "They don't give up."  
>They looked at each other.<br>"Quick!" yelled Cree. "Stop this ship!"  
>"You got it!"<br>He slammed the button but it was too late. As soon as the ship left overdrive, pieces started falling off.  
>"I gotta land this thing." said 187.<br>Cree scanned the area for a suitable place to land. Then she found one. "Right there." she said, pointing to a warehouse.  
>Numbuh 187 landed the ship next to the warehouse and he and Cree entered the warehouse. It empty as far as people go, but there were lots of boxes.<p>

Numbuh 2 landed their ship next to 187's and the team exited. They gathered near the side entrance to the warehouse. The door was open just a crack.  
>"They must've went in here." said Numbuh 1. "Here's the plan; We all know how powerful these two are. If we can get them separated, we may have a chance. We'll each go our own way and if we run into one of them, radio the rest of the team. All right, team. Move out."<br>They entered the ware house and split up, each one being on their guard, awaiting whatever happens.

"Where are you?" Numbuh 4 asked aloud. "Show yourselves."  
>"And why would you want us to do that?" Numbuh 187 asked.<br>Numbuh 4 looked around and didn't see anybody. "You think you can beat us?"  
>"You bet I can." Numbuh 4 said.<br>"All right, then." Numbuh 187 said dropping down from a stack of crates. "Here I am." he said, holding out his arms.  
>"Let's get this going, already!"<br>"Aren't you gonna radio the rest of your team?" Numbuh 187 asked. "After all, weren't those your orders?"  
>"How do you know about that?" Numbuh 4 asked. Shocked that 187 knew the plan. "Were you there?"<br>"I am everywhere." he said baking into the shadows. "The shadows are my cover. You can't hope to touch me."  
>"We'll see about that." Numbuh 4 said raising his F.R.A.P.P.E. and firing at the spot where 187 should be. He heard a menacing laugh coming from behind him. Or was it above him. He frantically looked around to see if he could see anything.<br>"You missed. Care to try again?" Numbuh 187 asked, mockingly.  
>Numbuh 4 fired of a couple of rounds at the ceiling. Just then Cree appeared from the shadows behind Numbuh 4. She ran passed him, knocking him down and disappearing into the shadows again.<br>"You're no match for us, kid." Cree said. "Give it up."  
>"I'm a Kid Next Door! I don't quit!" Numbuh 4 got up and fired off more rounds of ice into the shadows.<br>"Ice, huh?" Cree asked from the shadows. "It's an improvement from that pathetic teddy bear launcher you had before."  
>"Quit using the shadows! It's really not fair!"<br>"What's the matter? Can't keep up with us?" Numbuh 187 asked.  
>"You wanna talk fair. you have a weapon and we don't." Cree said.<br>"You wanna do hand-to-hand combat? Fine!" Numbuh 4 threw the F.R.A.P.P.E. aside.  
>Numbuh 187 and Cree dropped down in front of Numbuh 4.<br>"All right, teenagers." Numbuh 4 said, raising his fists. "Who's first?"  
>Cree and 187 looked at each other and then back at Numbuh 4. Cree stepped forward.<br>"You, huh?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"What's the matter?" Cree asked. "Can't hit a girl?"<br>"You're not a girl. You'r a monster."  
>"I'll take that as a complement."<br>Numbuh 4 dove for Cree but she stepped out of the way. When Numbuh 4 passed her, she grabbed his hood and pulled him front of her. She then delivered an uppercut sending Numbuh 4 flying upwards. He landed on top of a stack of crates. He stood up and looked around. He spotted Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. He looked back and saw nothing. He took off for Numbuh 5. Cree dropped down in front of him.  
>"You gotta stop that!" Numbuh 4 said.<br>Cree swung her foot. Numbuh 4 dropped to the ground and continued making his way to Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 5 turned around, thinking she heard something. When she turned back around, she saw Numbuh 187 standing a couple feet in front of her.  
>"Hi, 5." Numbuh 187 said.<br>"Nice to see you again. Why are you here? You wanna fight, or something?"  
>"It's always to the violence with you Kids, isn't it?"<br>"You were a Kid Next Door, too. Or have you forgotten."  
>Numbuh 187's smile faded. "I haven't forgotten. In fact I think about it all the time."<br>"You know if you had just let them decommission you... Even if you had no memory of the Kids Next Door, we still could've been friends."  
>"Friends? There's no such thing. Just someone waiting to stab you in the back."<br>"We were friends once. Even if it was just for an hour."  
>"And look what happened."<br>"I tried to reason with 362. You were there. You heard me."  
>"You didn't try very hard, though. Did you?"<br>"What was I going to do? If I had done anything, I would've been decommissioned."  
>"You see. All the Kids Next Door care about is themselves."<br>Numbuh 5 let out a sight. "What about my sister?"  
>"What about her?"<br>"Isn't she your friend?"  
>"Yes. She's the only one I trust."<br>Just then Numbuh 4 rounded the corner and headed straight for Numbuh 5. He stopped next to her. "Well. Here's 187."  
>"Ready for a rematch?" Numbuh 187 asked.<br>"You bet. Now it's two against one! You're finished!."  
>Cree dropped down next to Numbuh 187. "Oh, please. If you had five more kids, then it would close to a fair fight."<br>"I guess it's two against two, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 said.  
>"I guess so."<br>Cree dove for Numbuh 5. The two tumbled across the ended up on top.  
>"You're still the weakest, sis." Cree said.<br>Numbuh 4 ran over and shoved Cree off of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 187 tackled Numbuh 4 to the ground. He picked Numbuh 4 up off the ground. Numbuh 5 stood up and 187 threw Numbuh 4 into her. They both collapsed to the ground. Cree pulled Numbuh 5 out from under Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 grabbed her leg and tripped her. Numbuh 4 rolled to the side as 187's foot slammed down. He stood up and punched 187 in the head. Numbuh 187 stumbled back but never lost his balance.  
>"That the best you can do?" Numbuh 187 teased.<br>"Not by a long shot!" Numbuh 4 said.  
>He ran at 187 and swung his fist. Numbuh 187 caught his punch and swung a punch. Numbuh 4 caught his punch, too. The two had tied each other. Now it was a battle of strength. And Numbuh 187 was winning. He kept pushing on Numbuh 4 who was being forced to lean backwards.<br>"Give up, Numbuh 4. You're too weak."  
>Cree tried to kick Numbuh 5 but she missed. Numbuh 5 threw a nearby box at Cree. She caught the box and threw it aside. Numbuh 5 lunged at her sister and the two started swinging punches and blocking each other's attacks. Numbuh 4 gathered his remaining strength and flipped 187 on his back.<br>"Take that, 187!" Numbuh 4 yelled triumphantly.  
>"I wouldn't start celebrating so soon if I were you." Numbuh 187 said.<br>Numbuh 5 swung at Cree but was blocked. Cree grabbed Numbuh 5 by her shirt collar and threw her into the ground. She then continued to hold her down by pressing her foot down on her stomach. Numbuh 187 swung his feet and tripped Numbuh 4. He got on top of him and held him down by his collar. Numbuh 187 began raising his fist.  
>"Numbuh 4!" came a voice. It was Numbuh 1.<br>"Numbuh 1!" yelled Numbuh 5. "Over here!"  
>Numbuh 187 looked up and saw Numbuh 1 running towards them. He looked over at Cree. She nodded and jumped up on top of a stack of boxes and disappeared into the shadows. Numbuh 187 did the same. They were gone by the time Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 3 arrived.<br>"Where'd they go?" Numbuh 1 asked helping Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 up.  
>They looked down at the end of the isle of crates and boxes at the side exit. The door was wide open.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Sector V returned to the skies in their ship.  
>"You were supposed to radio the team if you found them." Numbuh 1 said.<br>"I'm sorry, Numbuh 1. I don't know what happened."  
>"I know what happened. You disobeyed a direct order. You let your emotions control you."<br>"Numbuh 1-"  
>"It's all right, Numbuh 4. Don't let it happen again."<br>"Sure." said Numbuh 4.  
>"What's the next move?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"Find out where they went." Numbuh 1 said. "But there's a problem."  
>"What?" asked Numbuh 2.<br>"There's a huge variable that I failed to factor into our plan."  
>"What?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Love."  
>"Love?" Numbuh 4 said in disgust. "That's disgusting!"<br>"I think it's cute." said Numbuh 3.  
>Everyone looked at her.<br>"Well, it's sorta akward." said Numbuh 5. "With her bein' my sis and all."  
>"The problem is; they won't seperate." Numbuh 1 went on. "So the next time we face them, we'll do it together. No more splitting up."<br>"Sounds good to me." said Numbuh 2.  
>"So that's our next mission. Find 187 and 11." Numbuh 1 finished.<p>

"Well, uh... that went well." said Numbuh 187.  
>The two were sitting on a bench, overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting and the shine on the water was beautiful.<br>"That was fun." said Cree. "Let's do it again soon."  
>"We will. Don't worry."<br>Cree closed her eyes and sighed. Numbuh 187 looked over at her.  
>"Something wrong?"<br>Cree opened her eyes.  
>"I used to come here all the time when I was a kid. I would just stare out at the sun and watch it set."<br>"That's weird." Numnuh 187 said, looking back to the ocean  
>Cree looked over at him.<br>"What's weird about it?" Her voice had somewhat of an angry tone.  
>"I used to come here when I was a kid, too."<br>"Then how come we never saw each other." Cree asked.  
>"You don't remember?"<br>"Should I?"  
>"A little more than a week ago, I was eight years old. The next day I was 16."<br>"Oh. Right. So you were coming here when I was a teenager. Makes sense." she said, looking back at the ocean.  
>"You want to know something weird about us being partners?" 187 asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Well... you took away my childhood and I took away your freedom."<br>""Sounds like it balances itself out to me."  
>"Yeah? Well... I gave you your freedom back."<br>"What are you tryin' to say?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"You want to be a Kid again?"  
>"No."<br>"Then what's the problem? What's the difference between what we did to each other?"  
>"What I did to you was reversable."<br>For the first time since they met, this was the first time Numbuh 187 saw Cree show at least a hint of sadness.

Numbuh 2 spotted something out the cockpit.  
>"Found them."<br>"Where?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"They're down there. Sitting on a bench near the ocean."<br>"Good job, Numbuh 2. Land this thing."  
>"Roger."<br>Numbuh 2 landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and the team exited. Numbuh 187 and Cree looked back and saw the ship land.  
>"Should we go?" Cree asked.<br>"Let's see what they want first. If it goes beyond talking then we'll slip away."  
>"Slip away? How?"<br>"The sun's seting. Soon, we'll have all the shadows we need."  
>The team approached the bench. Numbuh 187 and Cree didn't bother standing up. The team stood in front of 187 and Cree.<br>"We thought you'd run." said Numbuh 1.  
>"And why would we run from you?" asked 187.<br>"This place..." said Numbuh 5. "It looks familiar."  
>"Well, it should." said Cree. "I took you here during my time with the Kids Next Door."<br>"You mean... when you were my sister?"  
>"Whether we like it or not, we're still sisters."<br>"Unfortunately."  
>"So..." Numbuh 187 said loudly. "What do you guys want?"<br>"You." said Numbuh 1. "Back in prison where you belong."  
>"Where I belong?" Numbuh 187 said. "Where I belong?" he yelled. "I belonged with the Kids Next Door! But I was abandoned by them and tossed away. Like garbage!"<br>"You have Numbuh 11 to thank for that." said Numbuh 1.  
>"Speaking of which," said Numbuh 5. "why are you partners, again?"<br>"Well, I sent her to jail. So we're even."  
>"Seems like you lost a lot more than she did." said Numbuh 1.<br>"You trying to make me change my mind about all this?"  
>"I'm just trying to figure out your plan."<br>"Well..." Numbuh 187 said, as the light slowly faded. Lights on the street went on, but the area with the bench was covered in darkness. "Kepp tryin'." said Numbuh 187. Then it was silent.  
>Numbuh 1 waved his hand over the bench.<br>"They're gone."


	5. Chapter 4

The sun came up the next day, marking the start of Numbuh 187's and Cree's adventure for the gravitational energy. The two were watching the sun come up from the roof of a building.  
>"Well..." said Cree. "Today's the day."<br>"It sure is." said Numbuh 187. He looked over at her. "You ready for this?"  
>"You bet."<p>

Numbuh 4 awoke and left his room. He went downstairs to the main room where Numbuh 1 was.  
>"Numbuh 1? What're you doin'?"<br>"I couldn't sleep." said Numbuh 1. "I keep wondering where and when those two will strike next." He walked over to the giant computer screen and sat down. It displayed a rotating image of the entire world. "Usually I can pinpoint an enemy's next target by places that he or she has recently been, but..."  
>"But?"<br>"But when I plug in the locations they appeared at..." He pushed a couple of buttons and the camera zoomed in on the part of the world around the Kids Next Door treehouse base. Two red dots appeared. "But there's no pattern. First, they were at the Kids Next Door space prison. Then the warehouse. And then the bench by the ocean. It doesn't add up."  
>"Well, what I want to know is why they haven't attacked us yet. Maybe they're waiting for something."<br>"Hmm. 'Waiting for something'." Numbuh 1 gasped. "That's it!"  
>"What? What's 'it'?"<br>"They haven't attacked us yet because they're waiting for something. We just have to find out what they're waiting for andwhy."

Numbuh 187 and Cree emerged from the shadows near the Kids Next Door tree house base. An alarm went off.

"What's that?" asked Numbuh 4.  
>"I don't know."<br>Numbuh 1 hit a button and a view from the outside camera showed on the screen.  
>"Is it them?" asked Numbuh 4.<br>"Not sure."  
>They continued watching until they saw a dog run by.<br>"We have to fix this system." said Numbuh 1. "Ever since that zombie attack. the system has been acting weird. I'll get Numbuh 2 to work on it."  
>The alarm stopped.<br>"What is it?" asked Numbuh 5 sleepily. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's 5:00 in the morning."  
>"Sorry, Numbuh 5. False alarm." Numbuh 1 apologized.<br>"Good. It's too early." Numbuh 5 said, turning around and walking back to her room.

"Gotta love dogs, right?" Numbuh 187 joked.  
>Cree smiled and fired a grappling hook which hooked to the top of the tree house. The two started climbing up. The climbed in through Numbuh 2's window. Numbuh 187 looked around and saw Numbuh 2 sleeping in his bed. He motioned to Cree, telling her to continue on. She went and Numbuh 187 got some tape and some rope from Numbuh 2's closet. Cree left Numbuh 2's room and entered Numbuh 3's room. She was sound asleep, cuddling a Rainbow Monkey stuffed animal. Cree looked around the room at all of the various girly things like flowers, Rainbow Monkey's, and multiple crayon drawings all over the walls.<br>"This is so creepy." Cree said softly.  
>Numbuh 187 left Numbuh 2's room and headed downstairs. He stopped and peeked around a corner. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 were still talking about what to do next.<br>Cree entered Numbuh 5's room and looked for her bed. She found Numbuh 5 fast asleep. She approached her bed. When she got closer, Numbuh 5 leaped out of bed and tackled Cree to the floor.  
>Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 both heard fighting upstairs but before the could make it to the stairs, Numbuh 187 stepped out from behind the corner.<br>"Hey, guys." he said.  
>"Numbuh 187." said Numbuh 1. "You're alone?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Where's your cruddy girlfriend?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Cree?" Numbuh 187 asked. "Family reunion."  
>"Numbuh 5!" yelled Numbuh 4.<br>"You want to get to her? You'll have to go through me."  
>"Is that a challange?" Numbuh 4 asked, puting his fists up.<br>"Only if you want to help Numbuh 5... and perhaps Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3."  
>"Kuki?" Numbuh 4 asked. "What did you do?" he yelled.<br>"Oh, they're fine. For now. They're, um... how you say... tied up at the moment. I didn't want them interfering in our meeting."  
>Just then Numbuh 5 and Cree came crashing through the door and tumbled down the stairs. Numbuh 5 and Cree quickly stood up.<br>The fight began. Numbuh 4 jumped 187 but missed. Numnuh 187 swung around and tried a kick but Numbuh 1 rushed over and caught it. 187 swung a fist but was caught by Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 swung a punch but Numbuh 187 caught it. 187 then slammed Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 together. Numbuh 5 ducked when Cree tried to punch and Cree jumped when Numbuh 5 tried a kick. Cree tried a karate chop. Numbuh 5 blocked it with her right arm and grabbed Cree's arm with her left hand. Cree grabbed Numbuh 5's right arm with her left hand. The two started struggling. Numbuh 187 looked over at the two.  
>"You can do it, Cree!"<br>"I know... I can." Cree said.  
>She slammed Numbuh 5 into the floor but Numbuh 5 grabbed her legs and tripped her. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 got up and rushed 187. They swung fists and kicks at Numbuh 187 but they were all blocked. Same thing happened when Numbuh 187 tried to attck. The attacks were all blocked by Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4. They backed away from each other.<br>"We can't keep this up." said Numbuh 4. "I have to help Numbuh 3."  
>"Oh, Numbuh 4. What was that about 'cruddy girlfriend'?" Numbuh 187 asked.<br>Cree stood up as did Numbuh 5.  
>"What do you mean?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Well, it seems to me that you may like Numbuh 3."  
>"What?" Numbuh 4 said, a little loudly.<br>"I think you may have a crush on her."  
>"That's it!" Numbuh 4 yelled.<br>He charged at Numbuh 187.  
>"Wait! Numbuh 4!" yelled Numbuh 1.<br>Numbuh 187 stepped out of the way. As Numbuh 4 was beside him, he grabbed him and held him in the 'hostage position'.  
>"Let him go, Numbuh 187." said Numbuh 1.<br>Numbuh 187!" yelled Numbuh 5. "Plaese! Let him go!"  
>"As you wish." he said, throwing Numbuh 4 toward the window beside the giant computer screen. He grabbed on to the edge of the window and held on.<br>"Guys? I could use some help!" Numbuh 4 said.  
>Numbuh 1 ran to help him and Numbuh 187 headed for the hangar.<br>"Cree! Let's go!"  
>"We'll finish this later, sis." Cree said, running after Numbuh 187.<br>They hopped aboard the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and took off.


	6. Chapter 5

"Numbuh 3!" yelled Numbuh 4, barging through the door.  
>Numbuh 3 was wrapped up in her bed sheets. Numbuh 5 went into Numbuh 2's room and found him tied to the bed with tape over his mouth. After they freed their teammates, the team gathered downstairs again.<br>"So, they showed themselves again." Numbuh 1 said. "Question is; Why now? I looked up all files about new, unrelesed 2x4 tech and found one file that was marked as 'classified'."  
>"So what do we do?" asked Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 187 and his cruddy girlfriend stole our ship!"<br>"We need to speak with Numbuh 362. In order to do that, we need to contact Numbuh 86 and request a transport." explained Numbuh 1.  
>"Well, that should be fun." Numbuh 5 said. "We all know she's not the nicest Kids Next Door member."<br>"We have to explain the situation." said Numbuh 1. "She'll have to believe us."

"I don't believe you." Numbuh 86 said.  
>"You want proof?" asked Numbuh 1. "Look at file #61493."<br>"That file's classified!"  
>"Exactly. That's why we need a transport. Only Numbuh 362 can access it. What lies inside may hold the key to finding out what Numbuh 187 and Numbuh 11 are up to."<br>"Numbuh 11 and 187?" asked Numbuh 86. "Standby for a transport."  
>The transmission ended.<p>

"So, where are we headed?" Cree asked.  
>"To the Kids Next Door Laboratories."<br>"KND Labs?"  
>"You've been there?" 187 asked.<br>"Once. When I was eight."  
>"Wow. Ever since you met me it's been a walk down memory lane for you, hasn't it?"<br>"Sorta."  
>"We're almost there, Cree. Just a few more miles."<p>

"Which file was it?" asked Numbuh 362.  
>"#61493." Numbuh 1 said.<br>Numbuh 362 opened up the file and entered in a code to sccess it.  
>"It says it's some kind of gravitational energy that the KND Labs were working on."<br>"'Were'?" asked Numbuh 1.  
>"It says it was completed this morning."<br>"That's it. That's what 187 and 11 are after." said Numbuh 1. "We need to go after them."  
>"There's an available C.O.O.L.B.U.S. in the hangar. Take it and stop them." Numbuh 362 ordered. "That's an order."<br>"Yes, sir." said Numbuh with a smile.  
>Before he was able to leave, he was sotpped.<br>"Hold on, Nigel." said Numbuh 362. "There's one more thing."

"There it is." said Numbuh 187. "Kids Next Door Laboratories."  
>They were parked quite a distance from the lab so as not to attract attention.<br>"Plenty of shadows in the daytime, huh?" Cree said.  
>She was right, of course. There were shadows from trees and buildings.<br>"What we really need are dark areas to disappear in. Regular shadows won't work."  
>"I'm sure once we get inside, there'll be plenty of dark places."<br>They made their way to the entrance but was, of course, halted by security guards of the KND.  
>"Stop! You do not have clearance to be here." one of the guards said. "Turn back now."<p>

Numbuh 2 landed the ship near the lab. The team got out and headed inside. All of the guards were out cold. The lights were broken. The ones that weren't were flickering on and off.  
>"It's like a hurricane swept through here." Numbuh 4 said.<br>"They're here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled." commanded Numbuh 1.  
>"Uh, one question; Why don't we have any weapons?" asked Numbuh 2.<br>"What good have they done us so far?" Numbuh 5 asked back.  
>"Good point."<br>"I forsee a problem." said Numbuh 1.  
>"What?" asked Numbuh 3.<br>"There's a whole lot of places those two could be hiding. Stay focused on all the dark areas." Numbuh 1 ordered. "They could be following us and we won't even know they're there."  
>If only we had weapons." thoguht Numbuh 4.<br>They entered a large, square room with a table in the center. On it was a glass box filled with an orange liquid substance.  
>"Is that what they're after?" asked Numbuh 2.<br>"Could be." said Numbuh 5.  
>The gathered around the table and looked at the lorange liquid.<br>"Glad you could join us." came two voices in perfect unison.  
>The team all spun around. There was shadows everywhere.<br>"Come out and show yourselves!" yelled Numbuh 4.  
>"Remember what happened last time you said that?" asked Numbuh 5. "We got our butts kicked."<br>"She's right." the two voices said again.  
>"Stop it!" yelled Numbuh 4.<br>A light fell down from the ceiling. Numbuh 4 jumped out of the way just in time.  
>"Hey! No fair!" he yelled.<br>"Ready or not, here we come." the two voices said in unison again.  
>"Man, it's creepy when they do that." said Numbuh 5. "Almost like the-"<br>She was cut of when Numbuh 187 and Cree dropped down from the ceiling in front of her.  
>"So close, and yet so far." Cree said.<br>"You're not gonna get this stuff, Cree." Numbuh 5 said. "So just forget about it."  
>"Oh, I beg to differ, sis." Cree said with a smirk.<br>"I'd advise you two to leave now." said Numbuh 1.  
>"Fat chance." said Numbuh 187. "As you can see, there's a lot of dark places in here. You're out of luck, Kids Next Door."<br>"We'll see about that!" yelled Numbuh 4.  
>"Easy, Numbuh 4." said Numbuh 1.<br>"Yeah, Wally. Calm down." said Numbuh 3. "Geez."  
>"Well, playtime's over, kiddies!" yelled Cree. "Let's do it, John."<br>"Right." agreed Numbuh 187. "Let's finish this."  
>They jumped back into the shadows.<br>"Keep on your guard, team." said Numbuh 1. "They could be anywhere."  
>"Or everywhere." said Numbuh 2.<br>"That's comforting." said Numbuh 5.  
>"Sorry." Numbuh 2 apologized.<br>The team looked around the room at all the shadowy areas.  
>"Where are they?" Numbuh 1 thought aloud.<br>"Over here." Numbuh 187's voice echoed.  
>The team turned to look at the side farthest from the entrance.<br>"Over here." Cree's voice echoed.  
>The team turned around.<br>"They're using scare tactics." said Numbuh 1.  
>"It's working." said Numbuh 2.<br>"You should've brought your pathetic 2x4 technology, Kids Next Door." Cree's voice echoed. "At least you would've had a fighting chance."  
>"Why don't you come down here and say that." said Numbuh 4.<br>"Now why would we do that?" Cree's voice asked. "All that stealth training would've been for nothing."  
>"And we won't be tricked by the likes of you." Numbuh 187's voice echoed.<br>"We need to find a way to get them down from there." said Numbuh 1. "Any ideas?"  
>"I have one." said Cree, rushing them from the shadows.<br>She knocked down Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 before disappearing back into the shadows. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 got back up.  
>"What we need is a light." said Numbuh 2.<br>"Numbuh 2! That's it!" said Numbuh 1.  
>"What?" he asked.<br>"A light! Go to the supply room and find a flashlight!"  
>"On it." Numbuh 2 said.<br>"Oh, I don't think so." Numbuh 187's voice echoed.  
>As Numbuh 2 headed out of the room, Numbuh 187 dove from the shadows after Numbuh 2.<br>"Numbuh 2!" Look out!" yelled Numbuh 4, running to help him.  
>Numbuh 187 dove passed Numbuh 2 and disappeared into the shadows in the hallway.<br>"Oh, great! Just great!" yelled Numbuh 4.  
>"What happened?" asked Numbuh 1.<br>"Numbuh 187's in the hallway somewhere." Numbuh 2 answered.  
>"Well, that stinks." said Numbuh 5. "For you guys."<br>"What're you talkin' about?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"You two need to get to the supply room. And fast." Numbuh 5 explained. "We need to guard the gravitational energy from these teenagers."<br>"Then you need fighters!" argued Numbuh 4. "It should be you, Numbuh 1, and me that guard it."  
>"You really want Numbuh 3 to go out there? In that dark hallway?" Numbuh 5 asked, knowing Numbuh 4's reaction.<br>"Uh... not really."  
>"Then it's settled." Numbuh 5 said. "You go with Numbuh 2."<br>"All right." said Numbuh 4. "Let's go, Numbuh 2."  
>"Isn't that sweet?" Cree's voiced echoed. "Numbuh 4's tryin' to protect his girlfriend."<br>"What did you say?" Numbuh 4 yelled.  
>"Don't try to hide it, kid. Only problem; she ain't safe in here or in the hallway."<br>"Yeah? But in here, at least there'll be two others with her. Let's go, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 said, heading out the door.  
>"Uh, right." Numbuh 2 said, following.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

"So, what're we looking for?" asked Numbuh 4.  
>"I'm thinking a flashlight." Numbuh 2 answered.<br>"A flashlight?"  
>"Sure. If there's already one with the supplies, why make another one?"<br>"Guess that makes sense."  
>"It's a nice idea." Numbuh 187's voice echoed.<br>"Huh?" Numbuh 2 said, looking behind him.  
>"Let's see if you can make it to the supply room first." Numbuh 187's voiced echoed again.<br>"It's just down this hall." Numbuh 2 said.  
>"Exactly." Numbuh 187 said.<br>"This should be easy." Numbuh 4 said, walking ahead.  
>Numbuh 187 dove from the shadows on the right side of the hallway, punched Numbuh 4 across the face, and disappeared into the shadows on the left.<br>"Ugh." Numbuh 4 said, getting up. "That does it."  
>He ran to the dark area where Numbuh 187 disappeared into. Numbuh 2 heard a punching sound and Numbuh 4 came flying out. He hit the wall on the right.<p>

"Come on, sis." Cree's voice echoed. "I'm sure you can think of something."  
>"Yeah." Numbuh 5 said. "Grow wings."<br>"Well, then I guess you'll just have to guard the gravitational energy instead."  
>"That shouldn't be too hard." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"Really?" Cree asked.  
>"Careful, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 cautioned. "She's gotten stronger since our last encounters."<br>"I know that."  
>"What're we going to do?" Numbuh 3 asked.<br>"Hold her off until Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 return with a light." answered Numbuh 1.  
>Cree dropped down and kicked Numbuh 1 in the chest. He hit the table, causing the glass container to move closer to the edge of the table. Numbuh 1 swung a punch, but Cree dodged it. Numbuh 5 rushed Cree, but Cree stepped out of the way. Numbuh 5 halted instantly and ducked just in time to dodge Cree's kick. Numbuh 3 just stood and watched. Cree's kick hit the tab;e and the glass container holding the orange substance moved closer to the edge. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 both swung some punches. Cree blocked them all and countered with a kick, knocking Numbuh 1 over and Numbuh 5 into the table. The glass container was on the verge of falling off the table. Numbuh 5 looked over and saw it starting to fall.<br>"Numbuh 3!" she yelled. "Grab it! Quick!"  
>Numbuh 3 dove for it. She caught the glass container right before it was about to hit the ground. "Got it!"<br>"Good j-" Numbuh 5 started, but stopped when she was punched by Cree. She fell to her knees. Numbuh 1 jumped on Cree's back and started punching her.  
>"Take this, teenager!" he yelled.<br>"Take this, kid!" Cree yelled, pulling Numbuh 1 off her back and throwing him into Numbuh 5. the two collapsed to the floor. Cree looked over at Numbuh 3, who was holding the container with the orange substance.  
>"All right, girl." Cree said. "Hand it over."<br>"Never!"

Numbuh 4 blocked Numbuh 187's attack.  
>"Go, Numbuh 2! Quick!" Numbuh 4 yelled.<br>"Got it!" Numbuh 2 said, heading for the supply room.  
>"Help!" Numbuh 3's voiced echoed through the hallway.<br>Numbuh 4 turned towards the sound of the scream.  
>"Kuki!" he yelled.<br>He pushed Numbuh 187 backwards and took off to help. Numbuh 2 stopped and turned around.  
>"Hey! Wait for me!" he said, running after Numbuh 4.<br>As Numbuh 187 saw Numbuh 2 approaching, he backed into the shadows.

Numbuh 4 ran back into the room and stopped.  
>"Kuki!" he yelled.<br>"Wally!" Numbuh 3 yelled back.  
>Cree was holding her by the neck against the wall.<br>"GIVE IT TO ME!" Cree yelled. Numbuh 3 started crying. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
>"You leave her alone!" Numbuh 4 yelled.<br>Cree turned her head to look at him. "And what're you gonna do about it, kid?"  
>"This!" Numbuh 4 yelled, running towards Cree.<br>Cree let go of Numbuh 3 and charged at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 was fast but Cree was faster. She slid on the floor as she passed Numbuh 4 and stood up behind him. She then grabbed the hood on his sweatshirt and threw him into the wall next to Numbuh 3.  
>"You okay?" he asked her.<br>"I'm fine." she said.  
>Cree waled over to them. Numbuh 4 tried to stand up but Cree held him down with her foot. She snatched the glass container from Numbuh 3.<br>"Finally!" Cree yelled, triumphantly. "We have it!"  
>Numbuh 187 dropped down from the shadows next to Cree. Numbuh 2 arrived in the room and stood near the table, too scared to do anything. He just looked around at all the other teammates lying on the floor.<br>"Great job, Cree." Numbuh 187 said.  
>"Thanks." she said. "Now we can-" She stopped and sniffed the orange substance.<br>"Something wrong?" Numbuh 187 asked.  
>Cree opened the lid on the container and stuck a finger in it.<br>"What're you doing?" 187 asked.  
>Cree licked the orange substance from her finger. Her expression went from confused to angry in less than a second.<br>"ORANGE JUICE?" Cree yelled. She raised the container and threw it at the floor next to Numbuh 3. It shattered and the orange juice spilled all over the floor. She reached down and grabbed Numbuh 4 and raised him off the ground so she could look in his eyes. "WHERE IS IT?" she continued to yell. "WHERE?"  
>"How should I know?" Numbuh 4 asked. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell a cruddy teenager."<br>Cree let go of him and he fell to the floor. Numbuh 187 looked over at Numbuh 1 who was starting to stand back up. He walked over to him and copied Cree's interrogation technique.  
>"WHERE IS IT?" 187 yelled. Numbuh 1 just smiled. "You know where it is, don't you?" Numbuh 187 asked more calmly.<br>Just then they heard sirens outside.  
>"The KND Police!" Cree yelled.<br>Numbuh 187 looked at her and then back at Numbuh 1. "This isn't over, kid." He let go of Numbuh 1 and he and Cree headed down the hallway.  
>A couple minutes later, a bunch of guards from the Kids Next Door Moonbase stormed the room, including Numbuh 86.<br>"What happened here?" Numbuh 86 asked loudly.  
>"It was Numbuh 11 and Numbuh 187." explained Numbuh 1. "They came here thinking the gravitational energy was still here."<br>"So, Numbuh 362's idea worked after all." Numbuh 86 said. "You should head back to your tree house base. It's not safe for the KND if you go and check on the gravitational energy."  
>"Copy that." said Numbuh 2.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

The team headed outside and made their way home. They were making their way passed the park when Numbuh 5 saw something.  
>"Hey guys." she said. "You go on ahead. Numbuh 5 gotta check something out."<br>"All right, Numbuh 5." said Numbuh 1. "Be careful. Don't forget; they're out there."  
>"I hear ya." she responded.<br>The team continued on to their tree house while Numbuh 5 headed into the park.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Numbuh 187 yelled, kicking a trash can. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!"  
>Cree put a hand on his shoulder. "There's still time. We just have to-"<br>"HAVE TO WHAT?" he yelled, spinning around. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THEY PUT IT!"  
>"Just relax." Cree said. "It's gonna be fine."<br>Numbuh 187 let out a sigh. "You're right." he said. "You're right."  
>"Of course I'm right." Cree said.<br>She sat down on a nearby bench. Numbuh 187 sat down next to her.  
>"What are we gonna do?" asked Numbuh 187. "We have to get rid of those Kids Next Door."<br>"I don't know, John." Cree said. "But we have company."  
>Numbuh 187 looked in the direction Cree was.<br>"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Why did you come alone?"  
>"'Cause I'll I wanna do is talk." Numbuh 5 answered.<br>"Talk?" asked Cree. "That's it? What're you scared." Cree said, starting to stand up. Numbuh 187 put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, looked at him, and sat back down.  
>"He your boss, or something?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"For your information, we're a team." said Numbuh 187. "We do things and make decisions together."  
>"Kind of like the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"NO!" Numbuh 187 yelled, making Cree and Numbuh 5 flinch a little. "THE KIDS NEXT DOOR ARE SNOT-NOSED LITTLE BRATS WHO'S ONLY PURPOSE IS GETTING IN THE WAY OF TEENAGERS!"  
>"You used to be a kid." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"Times change." Numbuh 187 said.  
>"And so do people." Numbuh 5 said, turning around and walking away.<br>"Want me to go after her?" Cree asked.  
>Numbuh 187 shook his head. "Let her go."<br>"What should we do now?" asked Cree.  
>"Continue looking for the gravitational energy."<br>"Kay." Cree said, standing up. "What're we gonna do?"  
>"You go wait by Sector V's tree house. I've got some unfinished business with Numbuh 5."<br>"See you there." Cree said, and left.

Numbuh 5 had almost caught up with the team when she was pulled into an alley.  
>"We're not done yet." Numbuh 187 said.<br>"And what else is there to talk about?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
>"I have a proposal for you."<br>"Okay." Numbuh 5 said, questioningly.  
>"Join us."<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"Join us." Numbuh 187 repeated.<br>"Why are you asking me?"  
>"Well, I figured since you were the smart one in the group that you'd do the smart thing."<br>"I am gonna do the smart thing." Numbuh 5 said. "I ain't joinin' you."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah." Numbuh 5 said. "you know, John... I thought you were just scared and that there was a way to bring you back. But you're lost in all this anger. You're not the John I knew. You're a monster."  
>"A monster?" Numbuh 187 asked as Numbuh 5 started to turn to walk away. Numbuh 187 spun Numbuh 5 back to face him and held her against the side of the building. "A MONSTER?" he yelled. "I wouldn't be a monster if you PATHETIC Kids Next Door weren't obsessed with following those stupid rules!"<br>"Those 'stupid rules' have kept us safe since the beginning, John."  
>"THEY COULD'VE WAITED!" Numbuh 187 yelled. "THEY COULD'VE FOUND SOME WAY TO REVERSE IT!"<br>"Look, John. I'm sorry, okay?" Numbuh 5 said. "I'm sorry that we couldn't reverse the effects. I'm sorry that you were teamed with us. All right." She paused. "I'm sorry you saved me."  
>"What?" Numbuh 187 asked. "You think I regret saving you?"<br>"Don't you?" Numbuh 5 asked. "If you hadn't, you'd still be with the Kids Next Door."  
>Numbuh 187 started to calm down and talk more softly. "Don't try it, Abigail. I'm with Cree now. The teenagers."<br>"Well have fun, John." Numbuh 5 said. "I'll see ya later."  
>"Yeah." Numbuh 187 said, releasing Numbuh 5.<br>Numbuh 5 headed back out to the sidewalk and continued on to the tree house. John let out a sigh.  
>"Wow." Cree said, emerging from the shadows. "That was interesting."<br>"Cree." John said, looking over at her. "What're you doing here?"  
>Ignoring his question, Cree said, "Now if I didn't know better, I'd say that you care about her."<br>"What?" John asked, surprised. "What are you talkin' about?"  
>"It just seemed to me that you... like her."<br>"All right." John said, walking up to Cree and putting his hands on her hips. She put her arms around him as well. "You... are the only person I care about."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Oh yeah."  
>"What about your parents?" Cree asked him.<br>"Oh, they think I'm missing. What about your parents?"  
>"I ran away after I became a teenager."<br>"Hmm. It seems to me that we have a lot in common."  
>Cree smiled. "Shall we?"<br>"Shall we what?"  
>"Follow the Kids Next Door."<br>"Sure." John said, with a smile. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 8

Numbuh 187 and Cree sat on the edge of the sidewalk overlooking the tree house.

Numbuh 3 looked out the window  
>"Hey, guys." she said. "Look."<br>"What is it?" Numbuh 5 asked, walking over to look.  
>She looked out the window.<br>"What is it?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"It's Cree and John." she answered.<br>"What are they doing?" he asked.  
>"They're just sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Watching the tree house."<br>"It's kinda creepy." said Numbuh 3.  
>"They're just sitting there?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Yeah." Numbuh 5 answered.  
>"Well, why?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"I don't know." Numbuh 5 said, turning away from the window. "But at least they're outside."  
>"She's right." said Numbuh 2. "I think it's better if they stay out of here."<br>"I hope they come in here." Numbuh 4 said. "I'm just waiting for a fight."  
>"Really?" Numbuh 5 asked. "And who got their butts kicked last time? We're not ready for them! And if they get their hands on that gravitational energy-"<br>"They won't." Numbuh 1 said, cutting her off. "Numbuh 362 had it moved to KND Labs #9."  
>"Man, she's smart." said Numbuh 3.<br>"That's why she's the leader." said Numbuh 1.  
>Numbuh 5 looked out the window again.<br>"Hey!" she said. "They're gone!"  
>"Think they heard us?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"Impossible." said Numbuh 1. "If they had come any closer, the alarm would've gone off. They probably just gave up and went to go look for it."  
>"They'll never find it." Numbuh 2 said. "There's no way."<p>

It was night time now and Numbuh 2 went to his room to go to bed. On his way to bed, he tripped over the rope and fell to the ground. As he was getting up he noticed something under his bed. It was a small black box. He reached under his bed and held it in is hands.  
>"Oh, no." he said.<p>

Numbuh 187 slid on his arm gauntlets. Both arm gauntlets had a large curved spike. He grabbed a pair of guns and left the warehouse. Cree was waiting for him outside.  
>"You ready?" she asked.<p>

"Guys!" Numbuh 2 yelled, running out of his room. "Guys!"  
>"What?" Numbuh 5 asked, walking out of her room. "Numbuh 5's tryin' to sleep!"<br>The others left their rooms, all yawning.  
>"What is it, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked.<br>"This." he said, showing them the little black box.  
>"Again." Numbuh 5 said. "What is it?"<br>"It's a kind of listening device." Numbuh 2 explained. "Some very powerful 2x4 Technology."  
>Numbuh 1 was looking a little less tired and a little more worried.<br>"How powerful?" Numbuh 1 asked.  
>"Enough that someone listening could hear everything someone says on the floor above, below, or the one it's on." Numbuh 1 explained.<br>"Are you saying that someone could've heard our whole conversation?" Numbuh 5 asked.  
>The alarm went off. Right after, there was an explosion.<br>"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 yelled.  
>They all ran downstairs and Numbuh 4 ducked as a laser shot over his head.<br>"HOLY CRUD!" he yelled.  
>Numbuh 187 entered the room holding two ray guns made out of a yellow heavy duty light, bicycle handles, and wires.<br>"You have lasers?" Numbuh 5 asked loudly.  
>"Oh, they're not lethal." Numbuh 187 said.<br>"Well, what do they do?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"Stand still and find out." 187 said, firing both guns.<br>Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 ducked. Numbuh 5 turned around to see where the lasers were headed and saw Cree, who punched her in the face. Numbuh 5 fell to the floor. Numbuh 4 jumped on Cree's back and covered her eyes with his hands. Numbuh 5 swung a leg around and tripped Cree, who fell backwards. Numbuh 4 still clung onto her back, covering her eyes.  
>"Cree!" Numbuh 187 yelled. "Roll over!"<br>"Huh?" Numbuh 4 yelled as Cree rolled over. He was now exposed.  
>Numbuh 187 fired a shot at Numbuh 4 and it made contact. He rolled off of Cree and lay on the floor. Not moving.<br>"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 yelled.  
>"Don't worry, Kuki." Cree said, standing up. "Like John said, 'It's not lethal'."<br>Numbuh 187 fired a shot at Numbuh 5, but she rolled out of the way just in time.  
>"STAY STILL!" 187 yelled.<br>Numbuh 1 tackled Numbuh 187 to the ground, which caused 187 to drop the guns. Numbuh 1 punched him in the face, but it didn't seem to bother him. Numbuh 187 rolled over and held Numbuh 1 down with one hand and continued to punch him with the other. Numbuh 2 threw the black box at Numbuh 187. He stopped hitting Numbuh 1 and looked over at Numbuh 2.  
>"YOU!" he yelled.<br>"Uh oh." Numbuh 2 said as Numbuh 187 stood up and approached him.  
>Numbuh 5 rammed Numbuh 187, causing him to fall to the ground. She raised one of his guns. Cree dropped down in front of her and whacked the gun out of her hands and then kicked her. The gun slid across the floor and Numbuh 5 went from falling backwards into a backwards somersault, ending up on her feet.<br>"Not bad, sis." Cree said. "But those fancy moves won't save you."  
>"They've seen to be working for you." Numbuh 5 shot back.<br>She rushed Cree, but her attack was blocked. She threw another punch but that was blocked, too. Numbuh 2 ran to his room and grabbed a T.H.U.M.P.E.R.. He aimed and fired at Cree. Numbuh 5 and Cree both stopped fighting and looked down at the bear. Cree reached down and picked it up.  
>"A bear?" she asked, looking over at Numbuh 2. "Are you KIDDING ME?" she yelled.<br>Numbuh 5 saw this as an opportunity and swung a fist at Cree. It made contact and Cree stumbled backwards. Numbuh 187 appeared next to Numbuh 2 and swatted the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. out of his hands. He then kicked Numbuh 2 in the stomach and landed on the floor. Numbuh 187 raised one of his guns and fired at Numbuh 2. Cree blocked another one of Numbuh 5's attacks. Numbuh 1 came running to join the fight. Numbuh 187 picked up his other gun and fired at Numbuh 1. Now, the only ones left were Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5. Numbuh 187 approached Numbuh 3 who was sitting against the wall furthest away from Cree and Numbuh 5. Numbuh 187 raised one of the guns and aimed it at her. She cover her eyes with her sleeves as Numbuh 187 fired. Cree ducked one of Numbuh 5's kicks and jumped another. Numbuh 5 pulled back a fist but stopped. She looked over to her right and saw Numbuh 187 aiming a gun at her.  
>"Go on, John." she said. "Shoot."<br>"My offer still stands, Numbuh 5."  
>"For the last time, John... I'm not joinin' you."<br>"Too bad for you." Numbuh 187 said, firing.  
>Now, all of Sector V was incapacitated.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

When the team woke up, Numbuh 187 and Cree were already gone.  
>"To the hangar!" yelled Numbuh 1 yelled. "Hurry!"<br>Everyone stumbled to the hangar. When they got there, their C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was gone.  
>"Now what?" asked Numbuh 4.<br>"Well," said Numbuh 1. "at least KND Labs #9 is in walking distance."  
>"Really?" asked Numbuh 5.<br>"Yes." answered Numbuh 1. "But it's high off the ground."  
>"Then how will we get there?" Numbuh 4 asked.<br>"The F.L.A.P.P.U.H.s." Numbuh 1 said.

"WHOO!" Cree and Numbuh 187 said.  
>"That was great!" Cree said happily.<br>"We're almost there."  
>"The destruction of those annoying Kids Next Door is almost at hand!"<br>"You can say that again!" Numbuh 187 agreed.  
>They gave each other a high-five.<br>"Yeah!"

The team entered the room where they keep all their devices.  
>"So, those are F.L.A.P.P.U.H.s?" Numbuh 5 asked.<br>"Yep." Numbuh 2 said, approaching one of the F.L.A.P.P.U.H.s.  
>"Doesn't look safe." Numbuh 5 said.<br>"It's our only chance." Numbuh 1 said. "Let's go!"

Numbuh 187 landed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. near the entrance. Tons of KND guards ran out.  
>"Oh, look." Cree said. "A little welcome party."<br>They left the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and engaged in fighting with the guards. The two Numbuh 44's were there, too. It was twenty kids against 2 teenagers. Two guards leaped toward Numbuh 187 and were knocked out of the air by a kick. One of them tried to get up but Numbuh 187 held him down with his foot. Numbuh 187 pulled out his guns and started firing. Kids started getting knocked out. Cree tackled two other guards and threw them in front of Numbuh 187 who got a blast from the gun. A group of about 10 kids started running towards Cree. Numbuh 187 tossed her one of his guns. She caught it and started firing. Kids all around dropped to the ground like a bag of rocks. It was down to 5 kids and 2 teenagers. Three of them tried to run but weren't fast enough to escape Numbuh 187. Now it was just Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 44. Numbuh 187 and Cree aimed their weapons at them.  
>"Say 'good night', kids." Cree said firing. Numbuh 187 fired, too.<p>

The team had hitched a ride on the back of an actual School Bus. They soon arrived at KND Labs #9. It was a giant lab on a patch of ground, suspended 50ft above the ground by giant fans on the bottom. The team activated their F.L.A.P.P.U.H.s (Flapping Lawnmower Apparatus Propels People Up High) and headed upwards.

Numbuh 187 looked down and saw them coming up. He pulled out a walkie-talkie.  
>"Cree. Come in, Cree." No answer. "Cree?"<br>Soon there was an answer. "Hey, John. There were more guards. What is it?"  
>"It's Sector V." he said "Have you found the gravitational energy?"<br>"Almost there." Cree answered. "Hold them off."  
>"Copy that." Numbuh 187, putting away the walkie-talkie.<br>He fired his gun at the approaching children. He missed.

"That was close." Numbuh 5 said.  
>"Yeah." Numbuh 2 agreed. "Too close."<br>"Numbuh 5 say we should hurry up." Numbuh 5 said.  
>"Good idea, Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 agreed. "Let's move!"<p>

Cree threw the guard aside. He hit the wall and was knocked out. Cree entered the room that the 5 guards were guarding. This room was a lot bigger than the original. This one had stone pillars to hold the ceiling up, a furnace towards the back, a bunch of tables with 2x4 Technology on them, and A glass tube off to the side. The glass tube had a clear container inside filled with an orange substance. G.-F.O.R.C.E. was written on a label on the door of the glass tube. It stood for "Gravitational Force Of Really Cool Energy".  
>"That's the dumbest one they've come up with so far." Cree said to herself. She pulled out her walkie talkie. "It's here, John."<br>"What's it look like?" Numbuh 187 asked.  
>"Like Orange Juice." Cree answered.<br>"Make sure it's not." Numbuh 187 said. "We can't afford any more mistakes."  
>"You can say that again." she said, putting away the walkie-talkie and walking over to the glass tube. "So this is the G-Force Device." Cree said, opening the door on the tube. She reached inside and pulled out the container. She sniffed it and then opened the back of the ray gun she had. She then poured half of the orange liquid into the gun. She set the container down on the table. "This better work." she said, aiming the gun.<br>She turned the dial on the gun to "Light" and fired it at a table. The table rose 3ft above the floor. Cree smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Numbuh 187 fired his gun again. This time he hit Numbuh 3's F.L.A.P.P.U.H..  
>"Kuki!" Numbuh 4 yelled as she fell.<br>He dove down after her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back up.  
>"John." came Cree's voice.<br>He pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Yeah?"  
>"You comin'?" she asked.<br>"Be right there." he said, then putting it away.  
>He turned away from the edge and headed inside.<p>

Sector V landed on the ground near the entrance. They carried their F.L.A.P.P.U.H.s inside and set them down. They pulled out T.A.N.G.L.E.R.s (Tosses Armored Nets Guaranteeing Lotsa Entangled Rivals) and entered.  
>"Why does this keep happening?" Numbuh 2 asked.<br>"At least we have weapons this time." Numbuh 5 said.  
>They continued on until they entered the room where the G-Force Device was.<br>"It's gone." Numbuh 1 said, looking at the glass tube. "They have it."  
>"Great." Numbuh 5 said. "Just great."<br>They explored the room as much as possible but didn't find anything.  
>"They're gone." Numbuh 4 said.<br>"I wouldn't be so sure." Numbuh 1 said.  
>"What are you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked. "There's no one else here."<br>"You're not gonna get away with this!" Numbuh 1 said, looking up. "You're time ends here!"  
>The team looked at him like he was going crazy. Until...<br>"I don't think so." Numbuh 187's voice echoed.  
>"Haven't you pathetic kids learned yet?" Cree's voice echoed.<br>"Show yourselves, cowards!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "Quit using the shadows!"  
>"Oh, Numbuh 4." Cree said. "You couldn't even beat us in your own tree house. What makes you think you can win here?"<br>"She got a point." Numbuh 5 said.  
>"It doesn't matter!" Numbuh 1 said. "We are Kids Next Door! Our job is to kick teenage butts like yours!"<br>"How cute." Cree said. "These kids think they can beat us."  
>"Shall we teach them a lesson?" Numbuh 187 asked.<br>They dropped down from the ceiling and pulled out their Gravity Guns.  
>"Ready to lose?" Cree asked.<br>"What're you talking about?" Numbuh 4 asked. "All those things do is put you to sleep for 5 minutes!"  
>"Oh, really?" Cree asked.<br>"Yeah!" Numbuh 4 yelled. "So I'm not afraid of those!"  
>Numbuh 1 noticed the empty glass container on a nearby table.<br>"Numbuh 4!" he yelled. "Wait!"  
>Too late. Numbuh 4 had already started charging. Numbuh 187 fired at him. The ray hit Numbuh 4 and something happened. Numbuh 4 started rising off the ground. He stopped moving and just hovered in mid-air.<br>"WHAT THE CRUD IS THIS?" he yelled.  
>"Did we forget to tell you?" Numbuh 187 asked. "These are now Gravity Guns."<br>"Gravity Guns?" Numbuh 4 asked.  
>"There's no beating us now, Kids Next Door." Cree said.<br>"Oh, yes there is!" Numbuh 5 yelled, grabbing two trays off a nearby table.  
>She ran at Cree, holding the trays out. Cree fired at her but hit one of the trays. It started to float upwards so Numbuh 5 let go of it. She continued with the second tray. Numbuh 187 fired at her but hit the tray. That one floated upwards, too. Now, Numbuh 5 was right in front of them. she tackled them both to the ground, causing them to drop their weapons. She pulled out her T.A.N.G.L.E.R. and aimed it at them, but Cree was too fast. She kicked Numbuh 5 off of her, causing Numbuh 5 to drop her weapon. Numbuh 187 stood up and went to grab his Gravity Gun. When he got it, Numbuh 5 jumped on his back and grabbed his hand holding the Gravity Gun. She set it to normal and fired it at Numbuh 4. He landed on the ground and ran at Cree. Numbuh 1 joined him. Numbuh 187 threw Numbuh 5 off of him. She landed on her feet and walked back to Numbuh 187.<br>"You've gotta stop this, John." she said.  
>"Stop this." he said, firing at her.<br>She dropped to the floor and the ray hit the table behind her. She dove for John and swung a punch. He blocked the attack but this caused Numbuh 5 to hit the Gravity Gun. It exploded and when the smoke cleared, they were on the ceiling.  
>"Whoa." Numbuh 5 said, looking up... or down. "This is weird."<br>She looked back at Numbuh 187. He swung a punch. She blocked it and came back with a kick to his stomach. He flew towards a hanging light. He grabbed the chain, spun around, and returned to the ceiling.  
>"You can't win up here, Abby." Numbuh 187 said. "This ismy domain." he said punching out the light. The area surrounding him was covered in darkness. Back on the floor, Numbuh 4 grabbed an incoming punch by Cree, who also grabbed an incoming punch by Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 punched her simultaneously but Numbuh 4 kept holding on to her fist. Bad move. Cree swung around and kicked Numbuh 4 into Numbuh 1. The two hit the ground. Cree looked up at Numbuh 5. She was looking around to see if she could see Numbuh 187. Cree looked back at Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4. They were unconscious. Numbuh 2 decided to take action. He fired his T.A.N.G.L.E.R. at Cree. When she saw the net coming at her, she fired her Gravity Gun. The net flew upwards and hit Numbuh 5, who was then wrapped up in the net. Numbuh 187 emerged from the shadows. Cree switched her Gravity Gun to "Normal" and fired at Numbuh 187. He dropped to the ground and looked back up at Numbuh 5, who was still tied up in zero-gravity. He then looked at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3.<br>"Hey, Cree." he said. "Let me see the gun."  
>She grabbed the tip of the Gravity Gun with her left hand and handed it to John. He took it, switched it to "Heavy" and aimed it at Numbuh 2.<br>"H-hey." Numbuh 2 said. "Wait a minute."  
>"I'm done waiting." Numbuh 187 said, and fired.<br>Numbuh 2 was weighed to the ground, unable to move.  
>"Hoagie!" Numbuh 3 yelled in a frightened voice.<br>"You're all alone now, kid." Cree said. "Give up."  
>"Wally?" Numbuh 3 asked.<br>Numbuh 187 aimed the Gravity Gun at Numbuh 3.  
>"Nigel?" Numbuh 3 asked, backing into the wall.<br>"No one's coming to save you." Numbuh 187 said.  
>"Abigail?"<br>Numbuh 187 and Cree moved closer to her, gun aimed at her.  
>"You lose, girl." Cree said.<br>"Hey!" came a voice. "Teenagers!" They turned around and saw Numbuh 1, fist pulled back. "Hi." he said, then punched Numbuh 187. He dropped the Gravity Gun and Numbuh 1 grabbed it. He fired it at Numbuh 187.  
>"John!" Cree yelled.<br>Numbuh 1 then fired it at Cree. The two were now on the ground, weighed down by an excessive amount of gravity. Numbuh 1 switched the gun back to "Normal" and fired it at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 fell to the ground, still in the net. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 4 helped her out of the net. They walked over to Cree and John.  
>"Nobody messes with the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 1 said.<p> 


	12. Epilogue

Numbuh 5 walked to the back of the bus.  
>"Why'd ya have to do this, John?" she asked.<br>"I had to." he answered.  
>"You could've just let them decommission you." she said. "Now you're gonna have to go to prison."<br>"You think we're defeated?" Cree asked. "We've only just begun, sister."

"Numbuh 187," Numbuh 362 said. "and Cree. Nice to see you two again."  
>"Never a pleasure." Cree said.<br>"I'm going to keep this short and to the point." Numbuh 362 said. "Cree. You have committed numerous crimes against the Kids Next Door. John. Your recent actions against the Kids Next Door cannot go unpunished. Therefore you two shall remain in KND prison."

The guards closed the doors to Cree's cell. Then they pushed John into his cell, next to Cree's, and closed the door. Numbuh 1 approached John's cell.  
>"How do you like it in there?" he asked.<br>"Just wait, Nigel." John said. "You're gonna know what it's like to be cell before you know it."  
>The team turned to leave, but Numbuh 5 approached John's cell.<br>"I'm sorry it turned out like this, John." she said.  
>"Save it." John said. "I don't need your pity."<br>Numbuh 5 turned and went to join her team. Cree and John looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
